Shy
by TheMatchmakingSnowman
Summary: Flora and Helia just started High School, and are imediately smitten over each other ,and with the help of the winx and specialists, can they and will they get together? Can two people so shy admit their true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**Heloooooo people who are reading this. This is my first fanfiction its not gonna be that long so ya hope you enjoy it **_

Chapter 1

I'm on my way to my brand new high school! I call for Musa along the way, we've always walked to school together ever since kindergarten when our moms would walk us there while we'd have our arms linked and skip about a metre ahead of them, pretending we were alone. We're best friends me and Musa always have been always will be.

As I knock on Musa's door. I admire an exotic orchid they have in a pot next to it. I've always had a thing for plants. Musa says I practically am a plant.

Musa's Dad answers the door, her mom died when she was six, but she doesn't like to talk about it. 'Ah Flora, Musa is coming now.'

I hear Musa running down the stairs. 'Yo Flo can you believe it it's our first day of HIGH SCHOOL! ' she says excitedly. 'Bye Dad' she kisses her dad on the cheek and comes out to join me.

'You look great' she says when we're half way down the road . 'ya, not really ' I say looking down at myself. I'm wearing a pink top with a red skirt with a pink sash around the waist as well as pink knee socks red heels and a dark green choker. 'No YOU look great' I say and I mean it, she's wearing a one shoulder dark red top denim jeans and red high tops her shoulder length black hair is tied up in the usual high pigtails. Musa's always been effortlessly pretty. 'Thanks,' she says, that's the thing about Musa she'll always except a compliment.

' I can't wait to see Riven as he's been away all summer' she says. Riven is Musa's boyfriend and even though we're only 14, I generally think they're soul mates, I mean they're PERFECT for each other.

As for me I don't have a boyfriend. It's not that I don't want one, I just haven't met anyone yet...

As we approach our new high school I can feel the nerves building up inside of me. What if everyone hates me? I swear, If I didn't have Musa I'd be a goner. Let me tell you this, she is one tough cookie, if anyone ever says anything against her or me, lets just say she can break an arm.

2 minutes later, We're walking through the school gates. God this school is HUGE! Today we don't actually have any classes, all new students will just be sitting in a room listening to the principle and endless teachers give us pep talks and asking us to give a speech, like 'my name is Flora. I'm 14 and I like art. My favourite sport is basketball.'

I don't actually have a favourite sport, I'm like the least sporty person ever. It's not that I don't LIKE sport, I'm just terrible at it. Musa is brilliant at sport though and tried to help me, but even she gave up, which is saying something because Musa is probably the most determined person I've ever met and hates giving up.

We walk into a room full of chatting 14 year olds. We take a seat in the middle. Around 20 minutes later a beaming man with a very shiny head comes in. We all quiet down, knowing instantly that he's someone important.

'Hello everyone I'm Mr O'Conor your principle. It's so great to see so many of you smiling up at me. I know your going to love going to school here...' and on it went for around half an hour. I tuned out halfway through and started taking in my surroundings.

In front of me was a girl with long blonde hair and tanned skin and sitting next to her was a girl with red hair, who was pale. Sitting across from us was a group of boys, messing around and chatting.

I can't help noticing a boy sitting on the edge of the group with long black, though the way the light shines on it it looks a very dark blue, hair tied in a loose ponytail and he was pale. It seemed like he was part of the group just very very quiet and not really wanting to mess...

I see Riven in the middle of the group and vaguely recognise a few guys from a party he threw last year. I didn't really want to go but Musa begged and prodded me till I gave in.

I still remember that party. Rivin's parents were away for the weekend and his older brother didn't care what he did. In fact he himself threw a party the next day. I remember Musa telling me that all the neighbours started complaining and the police came over and since most of them were drunk they got a long lecture and the police made them all go home. They were really close to calling their parents but got off with a warning.

Rivin's party was very... loud and wild and not really my cup of tea. Not to mention I looked like a loner for most of it, as Musa and Rivin were shifting practically the entire time.

The principle is saying something else now... I better start listening because it might be important. 'Now I'm going to go around to everyone and they'll say a bit about themselves. I' ll go first. My name is Mr O'Conor. I'm not telling you my age. I like horse racing. My favourite sport is rugby.'

'Ok now you' he points to a girl in the front row with a pink pixie cut. 'My name is Tecna. I'm 14 years old. I like going on my computer. My favourite sport is tennis.' she sits down again. 'Swot' I hear I think it was Rivin cough.

Musa giggles yep definetely Rivin. If it was anyone else, Musa would be giving out to them. After that I zoned out for a bit, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. I'm just easily distracted.. Next thing I know it's Musa's turn, which means I'm NEXT!

'I'm Musa. I'm 14. I like playing guitar, drums, base and saxaphone. My favourite sport is soccer.' she sits down again. Oh god now it's me! I stand up shakily.

'U-ummmm... M-my n-name is F-Flora. I'm 14. I-I like a-art. My f-favourite sport i-is...aaah.. Is b-basketball' I stutter. I sit down blushing strawberry red. I get really shy and embarrassed when speaking in public. God that was so embarrassing. Everyone probably thinks I have a stutter or something. Uhhhhh great first impression there Flora. God.

By the time I'm done ranting it's Rivin who's speaking. 'I'm Rivin. I'm 14. I like sport. My favourite sport is rugby.'

Next to speak is the blue haired boy from earlier. He's blushing strawberry red as he stands up 'I-I'm H-Helia. I-I'm 14. I l-like art. My f-favourite sport is rugby.' he's shaking even more then I was, I feel bad for him.

When everyone's done introducing themselves. We get pep talks from around 5 different teachers and a big safety talk from the nurse. Then we have lunch.

After lunch Mr O'Conor comes back in 'Now I know everyone's nervous about making friends and all, so we're going to try something different to break the ice. Everyone is to sit next to someone they don't know and chat to them.' everyone groans. 'Now I won't have any of that' he says, so everyone gets up and grudgingly looks for somewhere to sit.

Musa being Musa goes and sits next to Rivin leaving me standing all alone. Oh god where do I sit?

I end up sitting next to an African American girl with long brown frizzy hair. She smiles at me 'I'm Layla' she says. 'I-I'm Flora' I smile back. 'So what primary did you go to?' she asks

And off we went chatting like we were old friends. I found out Layla went to St. Mary's. She has a boyfriend named Nabu. She likes skate boarding and dancing and she has a dog named Buddy. After that we went back to our old seats. The principle gave us one last pep talk before we went for P.E, which of course I was terrible at and then went home. Overall it was an ok day.

_**Well that's the first chapter done **__** oh and in case anybody didn't no a shift is a meet, a french kiss you know. Please review and tell me what you thought I except criticism just nothing TOO harsh ;) well bye and thanks for reading **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helooooo again this is chapter 2 thanks to everyone who has favourited followed or even left a review for this story it means a lot to me to see people reading my story **__** so here it is without further delay CHAPTER 2!**_

Chapter 2

Me and Musa are walking to school. Today is our first real day of school.

We got our lockers yesterday and put all our books in. Our lockers are far away from each other, but mine is next to Layla's, which is cool.

'You look great' I say to Musa which she does as usual. She's wearing navy ripped skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and red doc martins, her hair as usual in high pig tails. 'Thanks so do you' she replies. I'm wearing a cream layered lace top with forest green jeans and my cream suede ankle boots. I decided to experiment with my hair, and ended up doing it in a side plait, which I tied with a gogo with a cream rose on it. 'Thanks' I smile not really believing her.

When we get to school we get our books and head to our base classroom, every year has one.

We spot Layla with Tecna and the girl with the blonde hair and the girl with the red hair, whos name is Bloom, and go over to them.

'Hey Layla' I say smiling 'Hi Flora' she replies. 'We were just talking about Stell's party' she says pointing to the girl with the blonde hair. 'Ya daddy is throwing it for me and all our year is invited' she says smiling. She's very pretty, with amber eyes and blonde bangs. 'I'm Stella by the way' she says smiling.

'Nice to meet you' I reply smiling back. 'I'm Flora and this is my best friend Musa' Musa smiles at everyone. 'Sup' she says.

'OH MY GOD!' Stella shrieks, then she says more quietly, 'Here comes Brandon, I have like a HUGE crush on him, but don't tell.' Rivin and a few other guys including the blue haired boy are walking towards us.

'Hey babe' Rivin says to Musa giving her a peck on the cheek. 'Hey' she replies and before we know it they're shifting like there's no tomorrow.

The guys behind Rivin start wolf whistling, Riven, still shifting Musa, gives the nearest guy a dig in the side.

'Yo Stella' says someone, I'm guessing its Brandon, as Stella is blushing bright red. 'Will you go out with me?' he asks. Stella looks like she's about to explode, but manages to keep her cool. 'Sure' she replies all the others start cheering and patting him on the back, even Riven, who's temporarily stopped shifting Musa.

'Who are your friends babe?' Musa asks Rivin. 'Oh ya, this is Brandon' he says pointing to the guy who just asked Stella ou,t he has brown hair and brown eyes. 'This is Sky' he says, pointing to a guy with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. 'Timmy' he points to a guy with ginger hair and glasses. 'Chris' he said pointing to a guy with black hair and green eyes. 'Tony' he points to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. 'Nabu' he points at an African American guy, with braided brown hair and purpley eyes, that's Layla's boyfriend. 'And finally Helia' he says pointing to the boy with the blue hair. He has midnight blue eyes, and I have to say he is quite good looking.

'And who are yours babe?' he asks Musa. 'Well you know Flora, obviously' she says pointing to me. 'Tecna' she points at Tecna. 'Bloom' she points at Bloom. 'Stella' she says pointing at Stella. 'And Layla' she says pointing at Layla.

'So Nabu, that's your girlfriend?' Tony asks, smiling and winking at me. Ugh what's up with that? 'Yep' Nabu says, winking at Layla. She walks over to him and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Chris nudges Tony and looks at me, he nods, what's that about? Chris smiles and nudges Rivin, nodding at Tony and then at me. Ok is there something going on here that I don't know about?

'Hey Flora' Tony says. 'Ya?' I reply. 'Will you go out with me?' WHAT? Oh god I don't like him, Why me? Musa is looking at me now, oh god what will I do

'ahhhhh...ummm.. Ok' I say. NO! Why oh why did I say that? The guys are all patting him on the back now, except Helia he looks kinda...angry or something.. Tony smirks at Helia. God Tony seems kinda mean.

'So Stella what time is your party at?' Brandon asks. 'Starts at 8,' she replies, smiling. Just then the bell rings and we all head to class.

At lunch we all sit at a table in the cafeteria. God I hate Tony, he's such a flirt. Helia seems nice. I think I have a crush on him, oh who am I kidding? I have a HUGE crush on him.

We're chatting about Stella's party. 'You guys can all stay late afterwards, you know to have a lil quality time together' she winks at me. 'Daddy is staying upstairs and won't bother us, so we can play some games and have a lil fun' she says smiling and winking at Brandon. He looks like he can't believe his luck. It's so cute the way they both like eachother so much.

I want to tell Tony I don't wanna go out with him, but I might hurt his feelings. I should ask Musa. 'Musa can I ask you something?' Musa can tell I mean in private as she gets up, grabs my hand and drags me into a corner.

'Ahat's up?' she asks, knowing something's wrong. 'Oh and Flo, you gotta make it less obvious that ya like Helia. The whole school 'll no if ya don't start being more careful.' I stare at her puzzled. Musa really is amazing when it comes to these things.

'How did you know?' I ask. She sighs, 'it's the way you look at him and the way you blush whenever someone so much as mentions his name.

'Sooo...what's up?' 'I...I don't want to go out Tony like at ALL.' I reply. 'then tell him' she replies 'but I don't wanna hurt his feelings ...' 'God Flo just tell him nicely that you don't wanna go out with him, it's not that hard...when's he taking you out?' 'Today after school.' 'Kay how bout this, you go out with him this once and just don't go out with him again after that.' 'Ok, but I REALLY don't like him.' 'ahh sure you'll be able to bare it for 1 day ' she smiles.

Then we go back to the table and finish our lunch.

After lunch Me and the girls go to the optional subject sign up sheets. There are too boards, one for all the subjects on line one: art, music or technical graphics. The second board is line 2: home economics wood work and life skills, like camping, making a fire, pitching a tent. It's basically advanced brownies.

I'm doing art on line one and home ec on line 2. I'm a bit worried because none of the other girls are doing art, because it's not their thing, but arts my passion so I have to do it. I reach the sign up board for line 1, the girls are writing my name on the home ec sheet, because all of us are doing it.

I reach for the pen dangling on a string next to the art sign up sheet. Just as I'm about to grab the pen, I brush off another hand reaching for it as well, I feel a faint wave of electricity run through my body. I pull away blushing. 'You-you go' I say and then I realise who it is standing in front of me .… yep you guessed it, Helia. 'n-no that's ok, you go.' he says . 'th…thaanks…' I say trying to sound normal. I sign my name leaving the usual trail of vines and flowers after it. Helia stares at them thoughtfully, 'i-it's really nice you know..the way you um...sign your name.' 'thanks' I smile 'the crowds are pushing against us. 'I..I'd better go.' I say sadly. 'b-bye' he says smiling. I wave as I leave shaking inside.

How did I get all that out? I feel like I'm about to fall over. 'Hey miss cheery, why you so smiley?' Musa teases. 'nothing'. She looks at me for one second and then laughs 'Helia' she says, they all look at each other and burst out laughing.

I'm blushing strawberry red by now. But nothing can kill my good mood.

The rest of the day went by quickly, mostly me daydreaming about Helia. I really like him. I wish I was going out with HIM instead of Tony. After school I text my mom I'll be late home and Tony takes me to a cafe down the road, and gets us 2 cokes.

He mainly talks about himself and doesn't seem to care that I'm clearly not listening. After that he walks me back to my house. But at the corner of the road, for some reason he stops and next thing I know, he's shifting me.

Ugh it feels like there's a worm in my mouth or something, eww not nice, I'm telling ya. When he finally pulls away he looks kinda satisfied or smug or something, ugh god I can't stand him. I quickly say goodbye and run back to my house.

_**Well that's it for chapter 2 I tried to make it longer this time but it doesn't seem to be much longer at all.. oh well please review if you can and I promise there'll be more flora and helia moments in the next chapters **__** anywaay..that's it for now I promise to update again in the next few days. But for now BYEEEE **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heloo again heres chapter 3 **__** ya it turns out ive been spellin'riven' 'rivin' oops **__** thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites I REALLY**_

_**Apreciate it **__** well here it is chapter 3…**_

I avoid Tony like the plague all day at school the next day, I think he gets the message.

We're in the cafe down the street from our school now, me, Musa, Stella, Layla, Bloom, Tecna, Riven, Brandon, Nabu, Timmy, Helia, and Sky. Helia is gone to order drinks and I really gotta pee. 'I going to the bathroom.' I announce, then quickly run off to find the lady's room.

**With the others...**

Musa: 'K guys we no Flora digs Helia and we know Helia digs Flora, so like what are we gonna do?'

Layla: 'I dunno, but they're way too shy to ever admit it on their own.'

Bloom: 'We should match them up!'

Layla: 'That's easier said than done, they can barely talk to each other they're so shy.'

Sky: 'Tony only asked Flora out to get at Helia, because he knew Helia liked her.'

Tecna: 'Thats not nice at all!'

Stella: 'MY PARTY!'

Riven: 'What?'

Stella: 'That's where we should match them up, you know my party!'

Bloom: OMG! THATS PERFECT!

Timmy: 'One problem Helia doesn't want to go.'

Tecna: Then pursuade him

Musa: 'Tecna's right you gotta make him go and I gotta make Flora come too!'

Stella: 'Then it's settled, we'll set them up at my party!'

Everyone: 'Ok'

Nabu: 'Shhhhh Helias coming'

**Back to flora...**

The rest of the week flies by. Sky and Bloom started going out, and we did like no work in school. Next thing I know it's Saturday, and me and the rest of the girls are in the shopping centre, buying outfits for Stella's party. We're all sleeping over at her house tonight after it.

We're in some boutique trying to find outfits Stella is treating us to them, as she's like RICH, we tried to object but she insisted. 'Layla this would be so pretty on you!' Stella exclaims, holding up a sky blue dress with a midnight Blue sash around the middle. Layla gasps, 'Oh my god that's so pretty!' she exclaims. 'go try it on and I'll find some accessories!' Stella exclaims and runs to the shoe department, Bloom goes after her.

I start looking through a dress rack until I find a short red dress, with a black waistcoat. I gasp 'Musa you'd look really nice in this, you know with black high tops.' I suggest 'wow Flo it is really nice.' she says. 'go try it on' Tecna exclaims. So Musa heads off to the changing rooms.

We head after her. Stella and Bloom are already there, and then Layla steps out of the changing room. 'Wow' we all gasp Stella's managed to make the dress more casual, with a midnight blue leather jacket and midnight blue ankle boots and finished it off with midnight blue hooped earrings. 'well thats 1 down 5 to go!' Stella says smiling.

Then Musa comes out of her changing room, she looks drop dead gorgeous in the dress and since she was already wearing black high tops her outfit looks perfect. 'make that 2 down 4 to go' Stella laughs. 'Musa you look fab' I say 'thanks Flo' she says.

We leave Musa and Layla to change back to their normal clothes and head back to the dress racks. Stella suddenly gasps, as she pulls out a dark green shimmery dress. 'I know exactly what this needs!' she says and runs to the accessory section.

She comes back with dark green high heel sandles with a peacock feather on top, peacock feather earrings and a peacock feather clip. 'Tecna go try these on!' she exclaimed pushing her over to the changing rooms.

Musa and Layla are heading towards us now, with their stuff in their arms 'I'll take those' Stella exclaims, plonking them in the basket. We head over to the changing rooms. Where Tecna is just coming out, she looks stunning in the outfit.

'WOW' Stella says '3 down 3 to go, we're halfway the-' she stops mid sentence, something behind us has caught her eye. 'I NEED THAT DRESS!' she exclaims pointing to a goldy coloured dress on a manequin.

The dress is sleeveless, and it is the perfect colour for Stella. We run over and she grabs one from the rack next to it. She heads off to the accesories and comes back with a long gold chain with a topaz sun, topaz dangly earrings and gold topaz incrested flip-flops. Before we know it shes changed, and standing in front of us looking stunning. 'ok only Bloom and Flora to go!' she says running back in to change.

We're all looking through the dress racks when Bloom pulls out a purple simple dress 'this is pretty' she says. 'I no what that needs' Stella says. She heads off and comes back with fish nets, a thick black belt witha big buckle and leather black boots. 'perfect' Bloom smiles, and heads for the changing room. 'you go ahead Bloom, we need to find Flora a dress.' Stella yells after her.

I hear Musa gasp 'Flo come here a sec' she says. I gasp she's holding up a beautiful shell pink, sleeveless flowy dress, around knee length. 'wow Flora that's perfect for you.' Layla gasps. 'I saw the perfect thing for that.' Stella says, running to the accesory section.

She comes back with shell pink pumps with little white rosebuds on them, a white rosebuds hair clip and white bangles. I gasp, Stella really is amazing when it comes to accesorizing. 'well what are you waiting for? Go try them on' Stella enthuses pushing me towards the changing rooms, Bloom is just coming out, she looks fab.

I head into the changing room and change, when I look in the mirror I gasp. The dress is by far the prettiest dress I've ever seen and all the accesories look perfect with it. I pull back the curtain to show the girls. 'wow' Musa gasps. Just then Stella's phone rings. 'guys that's an alarm I set, we need to get back to my house to start setting up, and to get ready.' she says. I run back into the changing room and change back into my regular clothes.

Stella takes all the clothes and pays and we walk back to her house, when we get their we head up to her room. She quickly goes into her walk in closet, and comes out laiden with hair curlers, straighteners, hair spray and a lot of make up.

She starts on Layla straightening her hair and then giving it slight waves. She pulls it back in a high pony tail and then Bloom steps in to do her make up.

Stella meanwhile moves on to Musa. She brushes Musas hair then quickly runs a straightener through it. Leaving it down, she lends Musa a pair of black feather earrings, and Bloom does her make up.

For Tecna there's nothing to really do in the hair department so Bloom does her make up, while Stella does her own hair, simply running a straightener through it. She does her own make up and then moves on to me.

She ties my hair up in a bun, leaving my bangs loose and running a curler through them. She then clips my hair clip in and and does my make up, putting a shimmery eye shadow on my eyes and applying mascara.

Bloom does her own hair and make up, straightening her hair. We then lay out Snacks and drinks in Stella's living room, and wait for the guests to arrive.

**Helias P.O.V**

We're on our way to Stella's party. Me, Riven Timmy, Nabu, Sky and Brandon. I didn't want to come, but the guys made me.

I hope Flora's there, I have a huge crush on her and was really upset when Tony asked her out.

We ring the doorbell and Stella answers the door, 'BRANDON' she squeals running over to him and they quickly shift for a minute. 'The rest of the girls are inside' she says, leading us in.

The party is already in full swing, with music blaring from a stereo in the corner. The girls are sitting on the couch, but quickly jump up when they spot us. Flora looks beautiful as always.

**Back to Floras P.O.V**

The party's in full swing now, Tecna and Timmy finally got together and are now shifting in a corner, as well as the rest of our group, except of course me and Helia, who are sitting on the couch.

'I-I'm going to get a drink, do you w-want one?' Helia asks. 'sure' I reply. He goes off to get them and I'm left alone on the couch.

I spot Tony walking towards me, ugh what does he want? 'Hey Flora' he says, sitting down next to me. He puts his arm around my shoulder. I shrug it off. 'What's the matter?' he asks. 'I-I don't want to go out with you anymore' I say 'I think you do. Come on Flora, you know you want me.' he says pulling me in for a shift. I push him off. 'OH COME ON FLORA! You can't resist this for long' he says, leaning in again.

**With Helia...**

I'm walking towards the couch when I spot Tony shifting Flora! I can feel the anger. Bubbling inside of me, as I go over to the couch. 'I got the drinks' I say, embarrassed, Flora pulls away 'H-Helia thank god' she pants, getting up.

'But suddenly, I'm not so thirsty' she says. And then, she takes the glass of fruit punch from my hand and pours it over Tonys head. His face displays utter humiliation, as the punch drips down his face. 'Now listen closely, I AM NOT INTERESTED.' she says, flouncing away.

'y-you coming H-Helia?' she asks me, I nod and follow, ignoring the death glare Tony gives me.

**Floras P.O.V**

I can not believe I just did that. Me and Helia are now sitting in the kitchen chatting. I find out he has a sister named Ivy, he loves art and writing poetry and he just moved in in to the house next door to Riven's.

Everyone has left now, its around 12 and the house is a mess. We're all gathering in the living room now. Stella says she has fun games to play, whatever that means.

Everyone else is already there when we walk in, 'Come, come, we're going to play spin the bottle' she says smiling and ushering us to sit down in the circle, everyone else is already sitting in.

She places the bottle in the middle and sits down herself. 'guys this is ridiculous-' I begin, but Musa interrupts me. 'Oh come on Flo, it's just a bit of fun' she whines. Helia looks like he just wants to drop off the face of the earth.

Stella spins The bottle, it lands on Timmy. 'pucker up sunshine' she says, practically jumping on him. They shift for around 10 seconds, while everyone else cheers.

Next it's Brandon, he spins and lands on Musa, they quickly shift and now its my turn. Oh no! What if it lands on, well...anyone would be awkward. I spin the bottle and watch it slowing down, until it stops...on Helia.

_**Ooooh clifhanger do you think flora will shift helia? Or run out in fright that he wont shift her? Tony is like the biggest creep ever I know :P but what will happen next? Find uot in chapter 4, which I promise to upload soon. but for now BYE **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Helooooo once again. I have already explained this at the end of chapter 1 but here we go again... A SHIFT is a French kiss, a meet you know. Sooo here it is chapter 4. It is not as good as the rest of them as its only for one particular thing. But anywaay... Here it is chapter 4...**

Chapter 4

I spin the bottle and watch it slowing down until it stops...on Helia. OH MY GOD, what do I do ? 'Well go on then' Musa says, grinning. I can't help feeling that this is what everyone wanted. I slowly lean in, wrap my arms around Helia's neck and then we're shifting, Slowly and passionately and once we start, we don't want to stop, we just keep going. Until I feel a hand on my shoulder, pulling me away. 'Thats enough fun for one turn' Musa says laughing. 'Flora I..' Helia begins, but is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Stella goes over and answers it, and there's Aisling, a girl from our year, standing at the door. 'Sorry, I forgot my coat' she says, smiling apologetically. 'Thats ok, go get it ' Stella says, irritably. She runs over, grabs a coat from the couch and runs to the door. 'Thanks' she says, as she closes the door behind her.

'Who's turn was it then?' Stella asks, and we continue playing for around an hour, before the guys leave.

**Helias P.O.V**

Wow, I can not believe I shifted Flora. We're walking home now, me and Riven, the rest of the guys are walking back to their own houses.

I blew it though. I didnt tell her, I had the perfect opertunity, but I lost it and I'll probably never get another one. 'Dude, you really have to tell her, you know, or you'll miss your chance.' Riven interrupts my thoughts.

'I know, but what if she doesn't feel the same?' I ask, knowing that there's no 'what if' about it, she obviously doesn't like me that way. 'Dude, shes crazy about you, anyone could see that' Riven says, exasperated. 'Thanks Riven, but I know she doesn't ' I say, sighing. We're outside our houses now, as we walk down our front paths, he yells 'if you can't see it, then your even stupider than her'

I freeze 'FLORA IS NOT STUPID' I yell at him. 'Ya she is, if she can't see you like her' he replies, and then he walks inside his house, before I can reply.

**Floras P.O.V**

The next day, after about 4 hours tidying, we head out to go shopping.

Stella stops at the notice board outside the door of the shopping centre, something seems to have caught her eye. Stella gasps, it's the shining star sign up sheet. 'Ahhhh, we should so enter.'

'What's shining star?' Tecna asks . 'it's a singing competition, we should SO enter' Stella yells, waving the sheet in Tecnas face. 'I could play base' Musa suggests. ' My cousin taught me a bit of drums ' Bloom adds. ' Tecna is killer at keyboard, and I play the saxophone ' Layla says. 'And I can play guitar' Stella yells, excitedly.

'Wait' Layla says, ' We need a singer.' 'No prob that's where Flora steps in.' Stella says, calmly. What me! I can't go out in front of people and sing! ' Guys I cant even sing.' I say. 'Course you can Flo. You're amazing. I've heard you singing to yourself'' Musa says, enthuasiastically.

I know I'm no good at singing. 'I'm no good Musa, thanks for trying to be nice, but I know I'm crap. So dont even bother. 'Flora, you have too, if you don't we can't enter, and we HAVE to enter' Stella says.

I can feel myself weakening…but I can't. I can't sing and Helia would see me making a fool of myself! I can't do that. EVERYONE would see me make a fool of myself! 'No guys' 'oh ppplllleeeeeaaaasssseeeeeeee ' Stella begs, making the puppy dog eyes.

The rest of the girls join in too. Keep standing Flora, don't give in, oooooooooh…I can't, the puppy eyes are too much. 'Oh alright.' 'YAY!' Stella yells, triumphantly. Oh what am I after getting myself into?

The next day in school, we're talking about what we're going to do in shining star. It's this Saturday, so we don't have much time to rehearse. 'Guys we'll have to rehearse everyday. We can do it in my house, as I have all the instruments we need already.' Musa says.

Musa's house is full of musical instruments, old records, everything to do with music really. They have an absolutely KILLER sound system.

The guys are walking towards us. 'Hey babe, what ya talkin bout ?' Brandon asks Stella. 'oh just the shining star contest, we're entering this Saturday' Stella says, acting like its no big deal.

'Shining star? Isnt that the one that's held outside the greenville shopping centre, in front of like a 1000 people? ' Riven asks, unimpressed. 'ya why?' Musa asks, curiously. 'it's just, who is going to sing in front of all those people?' Riven asks.

'Flora' Layla says. 'Hah' Riven laughs 'Flora can't even give an answer in class without shaking and turning red, can you imagine HER singing in front of a big crowd?' he says. OH MY GOD, HE'S RIGHT! I can't do this. Sing in front of 1000 people? No way. I can see realisation crossing the other's faces.

'guys he's right, I-I cant do this' I say sadly. 'Of course you can Flora' Layla says, encouragingly 'ya flo, you're amazing' Musa says 'no really guys, I can't..' 'oh come on Flora, can't you get over being shy for just one night so we can enter?' Stella asks, impatiently 'Stella!' the girls say, exasperated 'guys you know I would if I could, but I can't'

'you can Flora, we're all behind you and we all believe in you, all you have to do is believe in YOURSELF, then nothing can hold you back' Helia says. Everyone stares at him. 'what?' he asks, confused. 'k Flora, you have to enter, because that's the most I've ever heard Helia say at once' Timmy says laughing. Helia blushes. Timmys right, I have to do this, everyone is counting on me.'ok I'll try' I say, smiling.

For The rest of the week, we spend every hour of our freetime rehearsing and before we know it, Saturday is upon us and we're in Stella's house with the guys, waiting for her dad to come pick us up. We're all sitting in the living room.

It's hard to believe that this is the room, that only last week we had a party in. God it seems like the party was months ago now. We're all chatting, when Musa shoots Stella a look for some reason. Stella nods 'I'm going to get us drinks ' Stella announces 'Flora will you come with me ?' she asks. 'Sure' I reply and we head to the kitchen...

**With the others...**

Musa: 'Helia you gotta tell Flora you like her TONIGHT, after shining star, ok?'

Helia: 'what?'

Layla : 'oh come on, we all know you like her and we all know she likes you. So like what's the problem?'

Helia: 'oh come on, Flora doesn't like me! And even if she did, its not that simple..'

Riven: 'like how?'

Helia: ' I don't even know why we're having this conversation, because I am NEVER going to tell Flora I like her, because she DOESN'T like me'

Layla: 'for the last time she DOES!'

Bloom: 'shut up they're coming back'

**Back to Flora...**

As me and Stella carry the drinks in on a tray. We see the guys whispering about something, but when they see us they stop abruptly. We start chatting again and around 10 minutes later, Stella's dad arives, to drive us to the show.

**Around 2 hours later...**

We're backstage and about to go on now. God im so nervous.

We're all wearing a black strapless shirt, black knee high converse with a plaid mini skirt in our signature colour, mine hot pink, blooms purple, Layla's dark blue' Tecnas dark green, Stella's yellow and Musa's red. We're all wearing a ton of black eyeliner and red lipstick and our hair is down and messy and all proofed out.

'And next to perform is girl group, Blue Ivy' the presenter yells. God that's US! We walk on stage. God I feel like I'm about to fall over, I'm shaking so much. When I get to the microphone, I spot Helia in the audience he gives me an encouraging smile and I know that I can do this.

The girls start playing the intro and suddenly I forget about the audience, it's just about the music.

**Misery Business Paramore**

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out

But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free

I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire

She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged

I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who, they want

And what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true

And not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God, it just feels so

It just feels so good

As we finish the crowd erupts in applause and I'm grinning like a maniac, the presenter comes over to talk to us

'so how was that?' he asks me giving the crowd a charming smile. Ahhh you gotta love cheesy presenters. 'ummm...fun' I say, into his microphone. 'well the crowd certainly enjoyed it, didn't you?' he asks the audience, and they burst into applause again.

'you are quite the singer there miss, and I see big things for you guys in the future' he says smiling again .'well give it up, one more time for Blue Ivy' he yells into the microphone and the audience applauds, as we walk off stage.

We head off and join the guys, to watch the rest of the show.

**Like 1 and a 1/2 hours later when all the contestants have performed and the judges have come to a verdict...**

We're all standing back on stage now, waiting to hear who the winner is.

Cheesy host: 'drumroll please'

Drummer: dndndndndndndndndn

Cheesy host: 'and the winner is...BLUE IVY!'

Ahhhhh that's us! We walk over shakily to except the award, a €500 voucher for the Greenville shopping centre. Oh my god, I cannot BELIEVE we won! Could this day get any better?

**Well that's chapter 4 and I know that it's incredibly cheesy but this was mainly so Helia could be all supportive and for the conversation in the middle . And the million dollar question 'will Helia make the day even better by confessing his feelings to Flora?' find out in chapter 5. I promise to update soon BYEEEE ;) p.s I seriously recommend that you listen to the song above because it's insanely BRILLIANT! Byeeeeee again :P**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well here it is chapter 5. I want to thank everyone for their reviews follows and favourites they really make my day ;) **_

_**big shout out to pudsey ;) thanks for all the reviews :) luv ya xx**_

_**Well here it is chapter 5...**_

Chapter 5

**Helias P.O.V**

We're in McDonald's now. The girls won the contest, I knew they would. Flora is the most amazing singer I've ever heard.

Everyone keeps giving me looks and nudging me. They're wasting their time, Flora DOESN'T like me and I don't know why they can't get that through their heads. I wish I had the courage to tell her, but she'd reject me.

'Sooo Helia, don't you have something to tell Flora?' Stella asks, winking at me. God, that girl just won't take no for an answer. Flora looks at me questioningly.

'What do you wanna tell me?' she asks. God, what do I say? 'ummm...just wanted to tell you that you were great out there' I say, smiling. She blushes, god she's SO cute. 'thanks' she says smiling at me.

I get about a million glares from everyone, after that, even Timmy, who's usually really understanding.

At the end of the meal we head home. Me and Riven, as usual, walking back together. Riven is unusually sulky with me.

'Why are you mad at me?' I question confused. 'Coz you had the perfect opertunity to tell her, but you blew it AGAIN!' he says, sighing angrily. 'YOU DON'T THINK I WISH I TOLD HER? BECAUSE TRUST ME, I WANT TO TELL HER DESPERATELY. BUT SHE DOES NOT LIKE ME!' I yell.

Riven looks taken aback. 'but dude' he says, calmly 'you gotta try, because if you don't you'll seriously regret it' he says. It's the most sensitive I've ever heard him and it's kinda scaring me. 'but what if-' 'oh enough with the what if's already' Riven says, cutting me off.' 'you gotta tell her'.

We're at our houses now. 'just do it man' Riven says, giving one last attempt to pursuade me, before heading inside. Oh what am I going to do?

**Flora and Musa walking home...**

Musa: 'Flo this is getting ridiculous, you gotta tell Helia you like him, or else hell think you don't and move on with someone else...'

God maybe Musa's right ,but then again... Helia doesn't like me...

'Musa, Helia DOESN'T like me. Why can't you just except that?' I ask sadly, knowing that Helia would never, in a million years, like me.

'But Flo, he does. Why can't you just take a chance? Because if you don't, you'll seriously regret it' she says calmly. We're at her house now. 'just go for it' she says, before heading inside. Just go for it? God if only it were that easy...

_The next month of school flies by...just a bit of work, a LOT of drama and I get as close to telling Helia I like him, as I do to growing a moustache. It's the day before the mid term now, and we're chatting in the base classroom._

'I think you could definetely rock purple hair.' Stella says to tecna. 'I'm thinking of dip dying my hair red' Musa adds. 'omg that would be like SO cute on you' Stella says, enthuasiastically. God I wonder if there was ever a time when Stella talked about anything other than boys, hair and clothes.

The guys are walking towards us. God, Helia is SO good looking.

'Hey, you guys going to the cafe after school?' Timmy asks. 'Yep' tecna replies, smiling at him. We go to the cafe most days after school, now.

The guys all walk over to their girlfriends and start chatting to them. Leaving me with Helia. 'Did you get the art homework?' I ask. we got a really hard thing, about perspective that I don't understand at ALL. 'Yeah, if you want i can explain it to you after school?' he asks 'That would be great' I say, smiling.

Just then the bell rings and we head to class, chatting all the way.

**In The cafe after school...**

'And that's what the vanishing point does ' Helia says, finishing his explanation. 'Now I get it' I say, happily. God Helia's a great teacher. Add that to the list of reasons why I like him.

'K guys, we better get going' Stella says. We all get up and head outside the cafe, to say goodbye.

'Thanks, for helping me with the art' I say. 'No prob, it was my pleasure' Helia says, smiling. 'Well, we'd better be going' I sigh, sadly, and me and Musa start heading down the road, towards our estate.

**Helias P.O.V**

'Well we better be going' Flora sighs, her and Musa then start walking down the street. God I can't hold it in anymore, I'm tired of being afraid

'FLORA! I REALLY LIKE YOU!' I yell, after her.

She turns around, shocked. I'm running towards her now. 'What...I-I like you too' she says, shaking.

WHAT! SHE LIKES ME? YES! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Before she can say anything else, I pull her in for a kiss.

**Floras P.O.V**

We're walking away from the cafe, when I hear someone yell, 'FLORA, I REALLY LIKE YOU'

I turn around, it turns out to have been Helia who yelled. Wait...WHAT? Helia really likes ME? what me. noooo there's gotta be some mistake.

Helia's running towards me. 'what...I-I like you too..' I begin, but before I can continue, he pulls me in for a kiss. The others start cheering behind us.

'Well it's about time' Stella says laughing. They all laugh, as Me and Helia pull away, out of breath.

'Flora, will you go out with me?' he asks. 'OF COURSE!' I yell, flinging my arms around his neck, in a massive hug. THIS, IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

'That's my boy' Riven sighs, proudly.

'And that's my girl' Musa whispers...

The rest of the year flew by, with me and Helia side by side the whole time. As did high school. And during our eighth year of dating, Helia proposed. I said yes, obviously. And we're currently living happily ever after...

_**~~*~~ The End ~~*~~**_

_**Well that's it. I'm kinda sad to see it end :( Thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. I'm thinking of writing a one shot of their first date but I dunno. I have a lot more ideas...I'm currently writing 2 new stories and hope to have one uploaded by the end of the week... Goodbye everyone :) and thanks again for reading xxx**_


End file.
